Wanna bet?
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Prompt PWP : Angry Zoro Sanji sex.


Sanji slammed back into his kitchen counter with force. He winced before letting out a growl and glaring wholeheartedly at the dark scowl of his attacker, things falling and shattering around them from the cabinets.

"You bastard! That was my China-" He tried to snarl out but Zoro was to fast.

The Marimo shoved his mouth into his, forcing his tongue inside and pulling back the ends of Sanji's blonde hair. It produced a whine and strained expression on the cook, his first instinct to send his knee up into the crotch of his lover. How was that for friction. Zoro staggered back, cursing out in pain at the low blow and releasing his hold on the cook. He didn't get much time to protest though.

Sanji grabbed a knuckle full of the swordsman's short moss hair, yanking him forward for another crash of lips and teeth. He applied his weight forward, stumbling Zoro back into the kitchen island with a rather large thump. Zoro was breathing hard at his hair being pulled and he roared out in his irritation. God this cook was so fucking infuriating! He wrapped his arms around Sanji and dug his nails through his pants into the defined curves of his ass.

It was enough to get the blonde to release his grasp, his eyes widening towards the ceiling as he was forcibly brought closer in the Marimo's embrace, their obvious hardening excitements grinding together through their trousers. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows before slamming his forehead down into that of the neanderthals, taking the phrase use your head to a whole new level. It hurt a lot more than he could've imagined though, causing him to fall back to the floor as Zoro's arms dropped and the swordsman crouched to the floor holding his head, hissing while rubbing at his forehead.

Then those demonic dark eyes fled back to Sanji, who was breathing hard, holding one of his drawer handles to raise himself up. Zoro's eyes trailed slowly, watching at the blonde opened his kitchen drawer and his hand fiddled around with something. Tch, what could that cook possibly thinking of retrieving to work against him? Not that the swordsman would let him, he got up to speed over but Sanji just smirked.

The cook, known for his blackleg style, sent his leg outward, swiping and catching Zoro's balance and sending him to the floor. Quick on his feet he dove forward and on top of Zoro with his new toy. The shitty marimo had fallen on his back onto the floor covered in glass from the earlier shatters. Unfortunately for him, his hands were tucked under him. Before he could even pull them out from behind him, the weight of the cook on him prevented it. Sanji let out a low chuckle, thanking for once the swordsman was a damn slob. His shirt had tears.

He reached to one of said tears, near the bottom and gave it a forceful rip, exposing Zoro's flesh and sculpted abs all the way to his collar. Zoro, realizing this began to squirm under the cook's weight, shifting his shoulder's back and forth, watching warily as Sanji pulled whatever he had temporarily held in between his teeth. His eye's widened upon recognizing it. Fucking storage clips, with their unmerciful alligator ridging.

Sanji knew exactly where he'd put them. He leaned over, licking up Zoro's neck comfortingly before giving it a solid nip, consciously clipped the clip onto the Marimo's exposed nipple at the same time. The swordsman couldn't help but yell out at the sharpness around such a sensitive area, his face fuming as Sanji's long delicate finger's trailed up the other side of his chest and neck, unsuccessfully having the nerve to sooth him with hushed coos.

"How about I make you my bitch tonight Marimo?" He chuckled.

Zoro was trying even harder to get out from under the cook's weight. "I'll fucking kill you."  
Sanji pulled himself away from Zoro's neck, where he pleasantly had scrapped him with his teeth and latched his fingers around the growing tent pressing up against him from behind.

"This guy seems to like the idea."  
Zoro, breathing deep again met the cooks eye. "No." He said, a sudden determination in his voice that made Sanji's eyes narrow. "It just loves your ass."

Surprising the blonde, Zoro had finally managed one of his hands free, ramming into the cooks chest and throwing him back onto the floor among some of the split liquids from the cabinets.

Zoro laughed, shifting to his knees effectively and grabbing one of Sanji's legs as the blonde tried processing what happened, propping himself up. The Marimo yanked him forward by the limb, moving to his hands and holding the cook down. He ignored the useless thrashing of kicks behind him, having his knees digging into Sanji's thighs. He had his hands out holding Sanji's arms over his head. He accessed the situation and the blonde laughed in his face.

"You shit head! Now what will you do?" He grinned, feeling rather triumphant. Zoro's arms were pretty preoccupied to do much else. All he needed was one slip and he could turn these tables.

Zoro had a plan in mind already though. The cook under estimated what he could do with his mouth, he was famous after all for being able to do countless things while holding a katana inside it. He leaned forward, guiding buttons with his tongue and unclasping them. Fuck tying knots in cherry stems. Sanji's face couldn't help but flush at what he could see over his chin and on his chest. The fuck?

Zoro's waist was feel as well. He grinded down hard with his weight against Sanji's crotch, making him squirm out. There was a lot more there to molest than Sanji would have liked to ever admit. Zoro, planning to get revenge for the bite went to Sanji's collar bone, licking, sucking and biting it hard.

It was enough to send Sanji's face forward, using the strength of his shoulders. He latched on to the first thing he could, the Marimo's earrings. Zoro's first instinct he would regret, jerking away, snapping the gold drop clear out of his lobe. In doing so his hand released Sanji and went to the fresh blood dripping to his neck. Sanji took this moment to be thankful of his flexible statue, flipping himself out from underneath the swordsman and getting some distance.

Landing back on his nice dress shoes he smirked, an earring between his teeth. Zoro watched him spit it out across the tile. So much for keeping his style in threes. He continued to watch as the cook stood up straight, undoing the cuffs of his jacket and taking it off, tossing it aside on the island. Zoro took off his ruined shirt, ripping off a clean piece from where Sanji had earlier before letting the garment fall to the floor. Sanji, his chest rising and falling quickly with his beating heart, watched curiously.

The Marimo wrapped the piece around his knuckle, similar to how a boxer might. It made the blonde tilt his head. So this was turning into a fist match or...?

He didn't get much time to speculate. Zoro was charging at him. And wouldn't the blonde be dammed that he stood in the closed in area of his kitchen behind the island. He was essentially trapped, but wouldn't be going easily. Every time Zoro tried to strike out, if he was even trying to strike, he had a leg there to kick it away. After all he'd been in less room to fight this shit head.

Keeping Zoro's arms occupied though with his kicks, left his hands and their precision open. He reached forward once Zoro's eyes dared to leave them and twisted the clip the swordsman still had around him. Perhaps he'd forgotten? But that'd be a pity. He shoved him back again and yanked the cloth from off of Zoro's hand, undoubtedly have going to be used to do exactly what the Marimo had wanted to do to him, but would ultimately never get the chance to. He wrapped it around the swordsman's wrists then rammed him off to the floor, watching as his face collided with the tile and blood dripped still from his ear.

Zoro's eye widened. Well fuck wasn't he in the situation, his hands tied behind him, his ass in the air and a free cook who neither had some shit on his nipple or a throbbing ear and erection. Though, perhaps the erection was still there, fucking cook and his kitchen fetishes. They just pissed Zoro off more. Sanji held him down into place with his powerful legs, no match for Zoro's.

Then those delicate fingers, the ones he'd seen work many times before reached around the Marimo's waist and began to unzip his pants. Then, calmly as they were they moved to his hip and began draping them down, sending a shiver up Zoro's back from being exposed to the cool kitchen air. But then something he wasn't expecting happened. His eye darted around as he heard something shuffling and then the water from the sink turn on.

Sanji had reached over, grabbing the water head from his sink that he loved so much, experimenting with its on and off button on it's side and testing the water pressure. Then he grinned. He could teach Zoro to love and respect his kitchen the hard or easy way, but opted for the hard. He knew the swordsman preferred that way. He spread the Marimo's cheeks gently and aimed before turning the switch on.

Zoro's eyes widened as he felt the water, equivalent to that of a jet right at his tightened rebellious entrance. It made his knees move forward against the tile floor, along with his forehead. It was just like a vibrator being offered inside him, the stupid water not even that close. Sanji seemed pretty content though, feeling he could easily himself be a type of sharpshooter. He guided his water head closer, reminding himself to just disinfect it later as it met against Zoro's fleshed opening.

Zoro clenched his jaw painfully tight. No he was not about to give Sanji a satisfying sound he wanted, that he knew he was going to coax. The only thing keeping him sane from the way the water teased him and the way his erection throbbed. He let out another animalistic snarl.

"What was that? More?" Sanji purred, totally pleased at the shape of his untensil and the way he began pressing it beyond where it should ever go. "'fraid I'm limited on water pressure asshole."  
So, to make up for the lacking ability to up the force, Sanji's hand that was not in water control moved back to Zoro's front, reassuring the swordsman's excitement it wasn't forgotten. The cook really hated to neglect anything of his lovers. It wrapped around his member devotedly, giving it a nice squeeze. After all, what did the Marimo have to loose in singing for Sanji? His pride?

Instead though he only got a moan that was cleverly altered into an awkwardly sounding insult. It annoyed the cook and reminded him of his impatience. Of his own neglect to the desire he held under his belt. He turned off the nozzle and retreated it, giving Zoro some time to breath as he let it retract back to the sink. A handy gadget that was, he'd definitely need to thank Franky for that later.

Not to mention how sensitive it seemed to make Zoro. He blew lightly at his entrance, watching as it made him squirm. Then, dance when Sanji's tongue wanted a try, now that the swordsman was undoubtedly cleaner in the area. It made Zoro lift up his head, his gums wanting to bleed at how much he was refusing to allow the vocals dying to come out. The cook eventually pulled away, grinning and looking over at the mess they made on the tile.

It was mostly glass and the oil that had been split from Zoro ruining more of his kitchen yet again. A few stray blots of blood from the swordsman's ear as well. Sanji moved his hands to his own pants and began to ascend them down, hissing pleasantly at the airs welcoming touch on his collected warmth. He dipped his fingers in the oily mess, that had been sploshed around thanks to their fancy footwork and brought it back to coat himself with.

There hadn't been to much prepping but he knew Zoro liked it rough, or at least when the tables were turned. Wasn't it about time he experienced it as well? The blonde rested a hand on Zoro's back, a tad bit away from his trapped hands that were nearly triple knotted. Sanji positioned himself and let out a deep sigh when he felt coming into contact with Zoro's puckering backside, just begging to be invaded. He'd gladly comply. Slowly, tensing his shoulder's as he went, he pressed himself inside the swordsman, feeling as he purposely tightened around him in his bodily shock.

That time Zoro couldn't restrain, loosing his concentrated grip on his vocals. It was all the motivation the cook needed and those sweet nothings Zoro kept swearing him with. Then, pulling himself out almost all the way, the blonde rammed himself back in, his tongue playfully at the corner of his mouth. He began to thrust, each getting easier as he went, the warmth of the swordsman doing wonder's to his ego.

It only prompted Zoro to want to restrain more, but when Sanji kept moving inside him, it was hard to think straight. It didn't help that in mere moments the blonde had found that sweet spot inside him making the Marimo absolutely shudder. Fuck. Sanji chuckled a bit, digging his nails into the swordsman's hips. He changed his depth so that it angled right on it and promptly moved harder into it.

The cook was excellent in much more than his normal craft it would seem, because in no time the swordsman couldn't help but be betrayed by his bodies limits. The abuse of his prostate was to much to handle and his mind went a haze of euphoric feeling and he came with a shudder right onto Sanji's hard tile, groaning out through it all. He wouldn't give Sanji the satisfaction of being the name off his lips, though Sanji knew he was the only thing on his mind when it happened.

It triggered the swordsman to close in tight around the cook, making it slightly awkward to continue, but he wasn't finished just yet, his goal still slightly in the horizon. He lasted another few thrusts, listening in on the swordsman's exhausted heavy breathing before releasing himself into the swordsman, knowing just how to piss him off even more than loosing the game. He fell forward, leaning against Zoro's backside as his spine dipped downward. Lazily, not wanting to move in his sudden energy wipe, he temptingly plucked at Zoro's cloth restraint.

"Get the fuck off me." He heard demanded against the floor.

Sanji sighed, running his fingers messily through his hair before complying, pulling himself out of the swordsman and moving off the Marimo. God they had made such a mess. With the cook's weight off his legs, Zoro was able to turn around off his front, wincing. He scowled darkly, watching as the cook pulled up his pants and retrieved a celebratory cigarette with his lighter. He had the most ugly smug grin Zoro had ever seen and he just wanted to rip it off. Regardless if the sex was good or not.

"You wont untie me?" He asked then, expression still defeated.

Sanji released his first drags through his lips and couldn't help but chuckle yet again at the Marimo. He was so much like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way like usual.

"You're such a sore loser." Sanji pointed out, leaning against his cabinets. "You just wont admit I was right will you?"

In the midst of their erotic sparing it would seem the real reason for their anger had been lost. The fact that Sanji's claim that he could be just as good as Zoro if prompted correctly had been proven, despite the many insults thrown that even got them this angry at one another. He remembered Zoro's claim of, 'as if you even could' fondly.

Still, having reached his goal he would have untied Zoro like true sportsmanship. And he would, he wasn't that cruel to keep his boyfriend tied up like the other asshole occupying the room, just he knew that demonic aura and scowl far to well. Before the impending Marimo revenge came his way, Sanji was definitely going to be treating himself to at least this smoke.

* * *

**Author's note: This was for Mitsu-chan~ Who one day on skype told me**

_**Mitsu: Neee~ you so should write me an angry zosan sex /shot**_

**So I did. I hope you enjoyed. My first time trying this without yaoi sensei. And sanzo. Jeez that was terrifying. XD ENJOY?! if not imma go cry its fine, just leave me here. Ps. The title has nothing to do with the story but... yeah XD TITLES ARE HARD OKAY. Also have no doubt zoro could've got free. Maybe he just wanted it. Maybe you should let an author just have her moment okay dkfhbdkj  
**


End file.
